This invention relates to a massager. More particularly, the present invention relates to a massager which is provided with a moving bed disposed above a frame and adapted to produce a reciprocating motion in the longitudinal direction of said frame and a plurality of massaging rolls adapted to rotate while keeping sliding contact with the lower side of said moving bed, whereby said massaging rolls and said moving bed are put to operation by one common driving motor.
As a massager of this class, there has heretofore existed a rolling type massager wherein the reciprocating motion of a moving bed and the rotating motion of massaging rolls are produced by a plurality of independent motors. In this massager, the reciprocating motion of the moving bed has been produced by a device which has limit switches disposed one each at the forward and backward extremities of said moving bed so that the motion of the moving bed in one direction is reversed at the moment that the bed reaches and hits the limit switch located at the end of the bed's travel in that direction and the limit switch thus actuated causes the motor to start rotating in the reverse direction.
The conventional device which resorts to such an operating principle has necessitated incorporation of a plurality of motors in conjunction with switches designed to give required control to said motors. Thus, the device inevitably has entailed a disadvantage that the structure is complicated, the cost of manufacture is high, and so on.
An object of the present invention is to provide a massager of a simplified structure such that the reciprocating motion of the moving bed and the rotating motion of the massaging rolls are produced by one common motor of which the rotation need not be reversed but can be maintained in one direction.